Relations
by Molscat98
Summary: Levy's mother, Rosanna and Gajeel's dad, Metalicaca hooked up when Gajeel was 8 and Levy was 7. They moved in together. 10 years have passed since then. They have been raised as brother and sister… But that's not going to stop them falling in love.


_Relations_

* * *

This is another high school fanfiction. Gajeel is a little shyer in this one; I like the idea of Gajeel having a shy spot. He can still be a grump and a tease though ^/^

He's Levy's big brother that can't help but find her adorable

Fairy tail doesn't belong to me

I hope you enjoy ❤

* * *

I'm walking with Natsu and Erza down the street to our school. They live really close to mine so we normally all bump into each other on the way down.

"Where's Levy? Did you leave her behind again?" Natsu asked looking back to see if Levy was making her way up.

"She got up late, not my problem," I answered while ignoring Erza's glare. Why is she so aggressive?

"That's cold," Natsu laughed a little.

"Do you have no shame?" Erza asked still giving me the evil eye. I was about to answer back but the surprise from the sudden feeling of arms wrapping around my stomach stopped me.

"Onii-san," An out of breath Levy said.

"I told you not to call me that," I turn my head and see her looking up at me with puppy eyes.

"You left me behind."

"That's why you should get up on time."

"But I had to finish my new book! It was by my favourite author!"

"Wait are you talking about 'Forgotten secrets'?"

"…."

"I brought you that for your birthday!" She realised me as I started to shout.

"You should hide things better."

"No I hid it just fine you just deliberately went looking for it!" She was going on about it all week. She was complaining because she didn't have enough money to buy it. So I ended up buying it for her birthday present. I got irritated by her whining and I told her I brought it for her but she had to wait for her birthday. I should have known she'd hunt it down!

"I couldn't help it," She pouted. Natsu was smiling his ass off. He always found our arguments amusing because 90% of the time she wins. Why? Her puppy eyes of course. She'd pull the face and I'd forgive her. Not this time though, no matter how much she pouts or cuddles into me I WONT forgive her! "I'm sorry Gajeel."

No I'm not going to look at you.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy called as she ran over to me. I didn't say anything but I turned my head to show her she had my attention, "Where's Natsu and the others?"

I groaned in frustration, "If you think I want to hang out with them all the time then you're crazy. Where are your lackeys?"

She puffed her cheeks out a little, "Jet and Droy are my friends," I know she didn't appreciate the fact that I speak so lowly of them all the time, that's what they are though, "I managed to get out of their sight so I was able to escape," She sat down next to me.

"Escaped?"

"We were going to the library together. But as soon as we got there we discovered they don't have any new books! They get new books every Monday but for some reason they don't have any this week! I'm so disappointed!" Her sad expression disappeared and an awkward smile took its place, "Jet and Droy started to argue with the librarian about it, that's when I made a break for it. I know they have my interest at heart but I didn't want to be there. I was the cause of the argument after all."

I sigh. Sounds like them alright. She pulled a book out of her bag. Ah, there it is, Levy's 'I have nothing else to read' book. She lay down and used my lap as a pillow. She always did that. She doesn't even ask me anymore, it's just automatic now. Neither of us say a word to each other. Our silences were always calming, being alone with Levy is a lot better than being with those foghorns. I couldn't see Levy's face all that well because she's facing the side but I'm sure she had a smile on her face. I use these moments while she's distracted to admire her body, I know it's shameless but I do it anyway.

"Levy your skirt," I said realizing that she's in a skirt and she's lying down. I can't see her underwear from where I'm sitting but I know it's showing.

"Hmm," She made a noise telling me she was acknowledging me but I have a feeling that wasn't the case.

"You're short."

"Hmm."

"Books suck."

"Hmm," Now I _know_ she isn't listening.

"Levy."

"Hmm."

"You're cute."

"Hmm."

I pat her blue hair. She really needs to stop shutting off to the things around her. Oh well, I shouldn't complain. I get to say things to her that I would never say while she's aware.

"Hey!" I turn my head. Oh god here they come. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia and Erza come rushing over to Levy and I.

"Levy?" Lucy said to get her friends attention.

"Hey Lulu," Levy looked over to her friend and sat up. So she responds to her but not me? That pisses me off.

"Levy-chan is so bold," Juvia said as she stole glances at Gray.

"What do you mean?" Levy looked at her confused. Lucy smiled knowingly and leaned over to whisper something in Levy's ear. Whatever she said make Levy blush. "O-Of course not!"

"You want to don't you?" Lucy asked. Levy went quiet and Lucy giggled while looking at me. What was she giggling at?

* * *

Levy and I walk home together. She has been consentingly silent the whole time. She's usually a chatter box so I'm a little bothered by it. I feel so awkward, I want to say something but what do I say?

"Got any ideas for dinner?" I ask trying to erase the comfortable atmosphere. My dad and Levy's mom are out for the rest of the day so I'm left cooking.

"I don't know. Something that doesn't take long though, I'm hungry," Levy looks up at me and smiles. "Maybe spaghetti or pasta," She gasps "Something cheesy!" I look down at her worriedly. The fact she's trying to hide something makes me feel worse. All of a sudden she pulls me down a little and pecks my cheek. Her smile is small and sweet and her cheeks are slightly flushed. "Books don't suck," She continues to walk on as if nothing happened. I stand in confusion for a second.

Wait… My face turns red in embarrassment. She heard me. That means she heard me call her cute… right?

* * *

After a baked ziti dinner Levy and I sit up in my room. We're in our pyjamas and playing 'Super smash bros. brawl'. It's been ages since we last played it and it's been out for years but for some reason she got a weird craving to play it. We have completed the story mode so we decide to just brawl. She has a thing for being Princess Zelda but I couldn't really give a shit who I play as, as long as I kick her ass. Whoever wins the round gets to ask the other for a favour. The last time we played I made Levy do my homework for a week. I'm so original.

"Nooooo," Levy cried as she died and the word 'Game' appeared on the screen. She lost again. "I hate playing with you, you always win."

"You're the one who wanted to play," I say while pinching her cheek. She was clearly disappointed; I could see it in her eyes. I have no idea what I want…

"What did Lucy say to you?" I'm a little curious so I'll make her tell me. She fell silent. "Come on tell me, you don't have much of a choice."

She blushes and looks down to her hands that are resting on her lap. "S-she asked me if I…" She looked at me but quickly looked back down. "SheaskedmeifIhadsleptwithyou!" She said extremely quickly but I made it out. "Obviously I said no," She laughed nervously. "I can't believe she'd ask such a thing."

Now that I think about it Lucy said 'You want to don't you?' and Levy never answered. I smile as I evil thought came to mind. I'm going to have some fun with this. "Do you want to Levy?" I asked caressing her cheek. She jumped at the feeling of my hand touching her. I could feel the warmness from her beet red cheeks.

"W-what?" Her eyes displayed a sense of panic. At times like these I find her the most adorable. "Don't be weird, I swear all guy want to do is tease me."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Defiantly not," She brushes my hand away. I grab her hand before she has the chance to put it back down.

"Liar," I press my lips against hers. I only interned to tease her but the temptation was too much for me. Coming back to my senses I pull away. "Sorry I shouldn't hav-" My sentence was cut off as our lips connect again. She leans forward and pushes me back a little. She's now on her knees with her hands resting on my lap. I run my fingers through her beautiful blue hair and accepted her kiss. Her soft lips were slowly bringing something out of me. Something I had pushed deep into my core, something I wanted to ignore. I break the kiss and smile. "For someone who doesn't want to sleep with me your being a little aggressive," I push her down.

"Gajeel…"

Levy who laid herself down on my bed with a shy expression called out to me.

"Levy…" Her name spun around in my head over and over. She showed no resistance as she lay under me. Her eyes look almost as if they were speaking to me. Touch me, kiss me. All laid out to me the way she is, how can I stop myself? One move and she'll be mine, that alone is enough to get me excited. She must have noticed my wondering mind because she call me back.

"Gajeel….I want my body to belong to you."

That was it. Nothing in this world could stop me after what she just said. I wrapped my arms around her and held her in my embrace. I kissed her neck and she shuddered. I continue to kiss the nap of her neck to draw out more of a reaction. My hands found their way to her hips; they reached under her pyjama top and caressed her tummy. She giggles a little at the feeling of my fingers touching her stomach.

"Hehe that tickles."

I began to smile myself. How is she this fucking adorable? I lift my head and kiss her once one the lips. Then twice. Then thrice. I couldn't stop. I demanded more from her and she delivered. Her soft lips parted and my tongue was given access. I move my hands up higher until they reach her breasts. She wasn't wearing underwear so nothing prevented me from touching her directly. I dove deeper into her mouth; I want to feel all of her. My self-indulgence was getting the better of me and I couldn't stop it. She moaned into my mouth. She wouldn't believe me if I told her how long I've been waiting to hear that beautiful sound. I kneaded her breast and pinched her pointed out nipples. She's this turned on from just my mouth and hands? I broke the kiss and looked down at her face. She was beet red.

"Say it again," I begged. Never in all my life have I ever thought I'd be weak enough to beg. But here I am, begging. "Tell me what you want."

She looked me right in the eyes. She stayed silent. Was she having seconded thoughts? As if reading my mind she reached out and touched my face.

"I want you to make me yours."

Her gentle smile made everything pure again. I pulled my hands down and out of her shirt. I want it off and as soon as possible. But no matter how quickly I unbutton them it wouldn't be quick enough. I knew that as soon as I undid the second button. I was growing impatient. I pull hard and all of the buttons rip off. She gasped and frowned at me.

"Gajeel," She said unamused.

I attach my mouth to her one of her erect nipples and start sucking. Her head pushed into the pillow and she bit her lip. She was always so insecure about her breast size. The other girls had pretty big boobs and they seemed to get all the attention form the boys. Levy went pretty much unnoticed apart from her cheerleading squad, aka the guys who never had a chance. They tried to steal her away on several conations but she wasn't interested. I move one hand down and start to tease her over her shorts. I know she isn't wearing anything underneath and I could easily slip my hand past the fabric and feel her warmth but I want her to feel unsatisfied. That way she'll beg me to touch her more. I rub around her clit refusing to touch her properly. She squirmed a little and grabbed my shirt.

"Don't," She looked almost pained, "That's mean."

"Gihihi, I don't know what you mean," I faked ignorance.

"You're a bully."

I know I am. I would bully her more but fuck it. I take a hold of her shorts and tug them down and throw them off to the side. A transparent liquid was already visible. I kissed her once more and ran my fingers over her nether lips. Her body jolted as my fingers entered her. I heard I whimper out the word 'cold'. She's so warm and wet. Her body arched over backwards as she accepted another finger. I rub my thumb against her clitoris. I felt her tighten around my fingers as she let her moans slip out. She was trying so hard to suppress them but her body worked against her. She wanted to let them loose but she refused. It's like a little game. If she cries out I win and if she rides her climax without calling out she wins. I lowered myself down to where my hand is and my mouth instantly latches onto her clit. She covers her mouth with her hand and once again holds in her moans. My tongue entered her and I didn't hold back. I licked up all of her juices but all that did was create more. Her other hand held onto my hair. She was close. I was determined to win, even if that means cheating. I grab both of her hands to make sure she couldn't cover her mouth with them anymore. She moaned out loud as the barrier that had them sealed away is removed. She called out my name and moan as she released. Her breathing was rough and tired. I pulled away and licked my lips.

"It was my win after all."

She frowned once more "This isn't a game… dummy," She wasn't mad. No not at all. She was just unbearably embarrassed.

"Ready?" I asked. She shyly nodded. I pulled down my boxers and I stood before her in all my glory. She looked surprised as she saw me naked for the first time. "What?"

"I-it's hard."

"As if someone could see you getting off and not get hard," I said knowing full well she'd find it embarrassing. I pulled her towards me by grabbing her hips.

"It's big too. B-but I'll manage," She said and put on a brave face. She's scared so I'll be as gentle as I can. I stoke her thighs and slowly push inside of her. She cried out in pain as expected but I didn't stop. I grunted as I pushed all the way inside. She's so tight! I hit her virginity wall and broke it. She cried out again and I stopped moving once her opening was at my base. Her heavy breathing told me she was in pain but I knew it wouldn't last much longer. I kissed her forehead in praise. She smiled at me, her eyes all teary. "Gajeel took my virginity," She whispered to herself. She sounded a little surprised but happy. She held my face in her hands. "You can move. I'm okay."

I grin at her. "Just so you know I'm not going to stop until I'm satisfied," I said as I pulled out and slammed back in. I played with her breasts as I moved. It helps cure the pain. At least I think so. Levy moaned out in pleasure but a part of the pain was still there. She gripped the bed sheet for support. "Levy," I called out her name as I thrust into her harder. I clenched my teeth together. She wasn't as tight as she was a minute ago so I can move around a little easier. That being said she was still fucking tight!

"Gajeel!" She called out to me in return to my moans. I'm glad she gave up trying to hide her sweet moans. I loved how she cries out to me. It was as if she was pleading for more. "I-I love you Gajeel!" She looked up at me. Her expression showed nothing but pure lust, pleasure and love.

"I love you too Levy," I peck her on the lips then pulled out and turned her onto her stomach. I thrust back inside and got back into a rhythm. I grip onto her shirt that was still over her shoulders and pulled. This pulled her into me making me go deeper. She moaned wildly and started to move into me all by herself.

"It feels so good!" She screamed into the sheets. She tugged harder on the sheets; her fists were turning white from squeezing so tight. I was close and so was she. I shoved into her a couple more times and then I felt her get tighter as she climaxed. I pulled out of her and came onto the bed sheets. I pulled her up so her back rested up against my chest. My ragged breathing started to slow down. "Mind helping me clean up?" She asked still catching her breath with a smile.

"Not yet. They won't be back until 12:00," I kissed her on the cheek while I smirked. "We still have time to go again. If you think ya can."

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted as she raced towards Natsu, Erza and I. "You left me behind again." She hugs me from behind.

"You got up late again."

"You should wait for me," She puppy eyed me. Here we go.

"Déjà vu, this happened yesterday," Natsu chuckled.

"With any luck," I say looking back at Levy to see if she knew what I meant. Her flushed face told me she understood.

"No," She pouted.

"What?" Erza and Natsu say in unison and look at each other feeling lost.

Wouldn't they like to know, Gihihi

* * *

I might make another chapter but probably not. And if I do it won't be much (Just more lemon)

I like the idea of Juvia and Levy being good friends. That's why I made Juvia call Levy 'Levy-chan'. They are my favourite female characters. I also like the idea of Erza being a little overprotective towards Levy.


End file.
